Katia Rimllin
Over-Veiw Katia Rimllin, part of the new generation of Wizards at the Tower. Studied Shadow magic under Lenaroy Flinx followed by Arc-mage Roe. Protective, strong willed and loyal but not book smart. She is a petite, fiery red-head. Currently Adept level, moving onto Preceptor. Is currently in a Relationship with Clay Keiper. Played by roleplayer Danika Raven. History Pre-Tower Katia was born into a fairly well known family of earth mages. Historically, they were master masons, architects and fighters. When she was born her older brother Malek was seven years old. Her parents were very traditional and had high expectations that their children would both one day be great Earth mages. Malek grew to meet and overcome these expectations, becoming a powerful mage and fighter, however Katia fell short and was found to have little ability in the manipulation of earth energies. Malek was everything an older brother should be and he shouldered the weight of their parents expectations for the both of them. As Malek grew stronger he represented their family in magic duels all over the continent. When Katia was 11 and her brother 18, Malek lost his first, and last, duel. After being badly burned by a fire mage in a fight, the wound became infected and he soon passed away from the illness. Katia, who was for the most part ignored by her parents when it came to magic and who had long since been written off as the family failure, was now being pushed to her limits by her parents with training, tutors and all the high expectations that where until then, shouldered solely by her brother. These harsh training routines and teachings went on for five years until her parents finally gave up on Katia as she could do no more than float a pebble. With her new freedom Katia began casually looking into the other schools of magic, dabbling here and there but still not finding a proper fit. On her 16th birthday she set out to find her own way, not dictated by her parents dreams for her or haunted by the proverbial ghost of her brother. In her travels she met up with a older shadow mage by the name of Lenaroy Flinx. For a couple months they traveled together and he protected her and taught her and was the father she always needed. With his patient teachings they discovered that she had an affinity for the magic as well. She learned as much as she could from him as his health was failing. Lenaroy sent her from his side before the end and told her to seek out the tower mages in Draynor and learn from them. After almost impaling Alex Vyrell on a shadow spike before the door of the tower during her entrance test, Katia was accepted in with open arms. Tower - Updated by Arc Appearance Katia joined the tower at the age of 17 and as of the end of the Great Guild War she is 18 turning 19. She is petite, standing roughly 4' 10" and very thin but carries herself in a way that does not let anyone look down on her, in the proverbial sense. She has dark moss green eyes framed by thick lashes. Her deep red hair falls just pass her shoulders and is normally twisted up and pinned to the top of her head with black clips. She typically wears her violet colored robes at all times unless relaxing in her room with Clay. Some times small wisps of shadows can be seen floating around or following her. When angry, like most shadow mages her eyes will take on a dark purple or black color, covering the whites of the eyes. Strapped to her back is her sword Tenebris Corpus or "Body of Darkness", taken from the vault as a reward, the blade once belonged to the witch king Dareeyak; any powers or abilities provided by the blade have yet to manifest (known ooc'ly as THE GODSWORD OF DOOM). Also taken from the vault, a small silver ring that allows the user to partially absorb the wounds of another, possibly keeping them alive until both the user and victim can find a healer. The ability is involuntary and will happen regardless of the users intentions. The ring does not heal terminal sicknesses. Katia wears the ring on her left middle finger. Katia has a long black sash that is tied about the waist and falls with one long strand in the back; a Christmas present from Clay, the sash is enchanted to move at the command of the wearer. Nalcar Nalcar is permanent shadow creation, and Katia's familiar. She takes on the form of a black panther and on all fours stands about 2 feet high. From nose tip to tail she is 8 ft long (3 ft of tail). She does not need to eat but Katia enjoys giving her treats of red meat and fish which she carried in a pouch under her robes, enchanted to hide the smell. Personality Upon joining the tower Katia was rather shy and naive, very trusting of people and forgiving, one to take criticism harshly. Since then she has grown greatly. Now a confident young woman, she is not scared to stand up for her friends or to run into the thick of battle. She is also not afraid to speak her mind, although this can get her in trouble. Not the one to make the plans but she follows her orders well. She is loyal to the tower and its mages and considers them her family. Not as trusting as before, she will go with her gut feeling about a person but still be civil. Abilities Katia is an Adept level Shadow mage. As she sees is, she is manipulating the energies associated with matter that are not directly the elements themselves, such as spirit, life force or the energy/matter that exists in-between everything, the light and dark. Her abilities include: ~Shadow jumping: The ability to transfer oneself from the material plane to the shadow lands and reappear on the material plane in another location. Katia's current range is between 100-150m. Dense buildings shorten this range. ~Melding: The ability to cloak oneself or others with shadow, virtually disappearing. ~Shadow Creatures: the ability to manipulate shadow energy into creatures such as animals, people or monsters (sometimes described as shades). Creatures can move and be independent of their creator or be wholly manipulated by their creator. Creatures can be permanent or temporary. ~Shadow Molding: An Illusion create using Shadow energy, similar to a shadow creature. Used to alter the look of persons or objects. ~Shadow bolts/Blasts: Concentrated orbs/bursts of shadow energy. ~Energy Drain: Touching the shadow or body of a person allows the Mage to drain small portions of their energy reserves. ~Shadow Shards: Many small points of shadow energy that cover a larger area when released, each has a smaller effect. ~Basic Shadow Manipulation: Creating or lessening shadows in a room for example. ~Burst Sate: Where the user becomes one with their magic, It courses through them and is not wholly contained. Relationships Alexander Vyrell- Katia looks up to Alex like a father and secretly strives to make him proud. Luna Vyrell- Katia again looks up to Luna like a mother figure and greatly enjoys their little talks and walks they have sometimes. Lazarus Vyrell- Katia and Laz have had a few interactions, to her he is just Alex's brother and a very talented mage and engineer, if a little awkward. Roe Umbra- Roe is Katia's teacher, she thinks he is rather stubborn and a neglectful teacher, but a good guy in general. Koren Noname- Was her fellow apprentice, they did not get off to a great start as Koren was mean to Clay however she later made amends with him and have had no further squabbles. Glace Kori- Katia gets on well with Glace and views her as a friend and is not put off by her demeanor. How Glace views their relationship may be different. Clay Keiper- Katia's roommate and now partner. For a long time she viewed him in a brotherly sort of way, first choosing to be with Naddar after the two boys fought over her. However after splitting from Naddar and watching as Tabitha manipulated Clay, her feelings for him grew. They are now together and happy. In the Academy story line they have a son Carr. Naddar Goldlief - Katia's ex. She genuinely likes him as a person but thinks hes very unstable and unreliable, a flakey sort of guy. There was a period where Clay and Naddar where fighting over her. Tabitha Forsythe- Katia hates her. Wishes Koren would have killed her. Dawn Lakewood- Katia's closest friend and favorite sparing partner. Nalcar looks in her pockets for treats. Aubere Fremont- Limited interactions but does like to mess with him and call him "Newbie". Scaring him with her shadow creatures could become a thing. Thora Greyheave- limited interactions, sees her as a talented healer and herbologist.